The present invention relates to infusion members and more particularly to a novel multi-angle U-shaped hub for an infusion member.
Conventional medical practice often requires an intravenous infusion to be performed to allow blood, nutriments or other desirable fluids to be fed directly into the vascular system of a patient being treated. A venipuncture is performed at a site on the patient's body and a hollow infusion member is inserted therethrough. Typically, a length of tubing is attached between the infusion member and a supply bottle located in the vicinity of the patient. It is extremely important to prevent lateral movement of the infusion member relative to the venipuncture site, to reduce abrasion and laceration of the flesh around the venipuncture site and so minimize its irritation and susceptibility to phlebitis, and to prevent inadvertent withdrawal of the infusion member, to minimize hematoma or blood loss.
It is known to provide a structure, adjacent to the junction of the infusion member and tube, to be grasped during the venipuncture operation. It is also known to utilize the structure to provide a surface for taping the junction region to the patient's body, after the infusion member had been inserted, to reduce the undesirable lateral movements thereof.
Desirable infusion apparatus should also utilize a structure allowing the infusion member and tube to be manufactured in an axially aligned condition, and still provide a doctor or technician complete choice of the final angular orientation of the infusion tube with respect to the infusion member. A medical practitioner, especially when preparing a patient for surgery, requires a choice of angles of the infusion tube relative to the infusion member. Various surgical procedures require that the infusion tube: remain axially aligned with the infusion member, as when the intravenous supply is positioned toward the lower extremity of the patient; have a 90.degree. bend with respect to the axis of the infusion member, as when filters are attached thereto; have a 135.degree. bend with respect to the infusion member axis, to allow the flexible tube to point towards the head of the operating table when the venipuncture site is situated in the outstretched arm of the patient; or have a 180.degree. bend if the arm is at and parallel to the patient's side and the intravenous source is near the head of the patient. Thus, an infusion member hub capable of maintaining the flexible infusion tube at one of a plurality of angles relative to the axis of the infusion member, yet minimizing the radial pressure on the tube to prevent a pinch effect and subsequent decrease of both internal cross-section of and flow through the tube, is desirable.